Imprevisto
by Kynn-chan
Summary: É só algo que aconteceu bem no dia que Sasuke... Mas parece que com todos é assim, sempre acontece algum imprevisto bem naquele dia! O dia que você planejou séculos para que desse certo. É, sei como é... / Presente de niver atrasado para IKAIRA-SENPAI


_**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Dedicada à Ikaira.**_

**Imprevisto**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Sasuke corria intensamente pela floresta de Konoha, sabendo que restavam poucos minutos. Nem ele sabia o que doía mais. Seu coração estava a mil. Sua cabeça era um campo de batalha. E seu rim esquerdo perfurado por um confronto, mas quem disse que ele se importava?<p>

Por mais que seu semblante se mostrasse indiferente, Sasuke não sabia o que pensar. Se atrasasse mais, estaria colocando tudo a perder. Se fosse mais rápido, estaria piorando seu estado de saúde e ainda ganharia olhares interrogativos por estar tão mal apresentável.

- Uchiha Sasuke, a Godaime exige sua presença agora mesmo no prédio principal. – disse um Anbu aparecendo ao lado direito de Sasuke. Era só o que faltava.

Então ele foi mais rápido, acelerando seus passos e segurando sua dor física.

- Sasuke! – gritou um loiro escandaloso logo no portão de entrada da vila.

- Agora não, dobe! – disse Sasuke correndo e sendo seguido por Naruto.

- Mas Sasuke, estão todos te esperando!

- Já? – olhou preocupado e viu o loiro assentir.

_Merda..._

- Por acaso sabe que dia é hoje? – comentou um homem de cabelos prateados, se juntando a correria. Mas o Uchiha nem se deu o trabalho de responder. – Tsunade-sama está bem irritada, sugiro que fale com ela apenas amanhã.

- Mas ela acabou de me chamar! – rosnou o moreno – Acho que vou seguir seu conselho. Tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer.

Os três homens seguiram apressadamente ao local desejado. Tudo já estava pronto, já tinham até começado sem ele. E o pior de tudo, era o estado em que se encontrava. Camisa amassada, gola engomada. Calça suja de poeira e respingos de terra. Sapatos opacos pela sujeira. Cabelos... Não tinha como ficar alinhado.

- Não vou entrar. – disse o Uchiha ficando irritado.

- O que? – disseram em uníssono.

- Isso não está certo! – Sasuke passou a mão pelos cabelos – Olhem bem para mim. – deu uma pausa – Acham que me encontro em boas situações?

- Bem... – Naruto coçou a cabeça sorrindo amarelo.

- Não – Kakashi disse – Mas podemos dar um jeito nisso.

- O que sugere? – nesse momento Sasuke aceitava qualquer ajuda.

_Dez minutos depois..._

- Vai lá Sasuke! – grita Naruto animado – estarei lá em cima esperando você.

Sasuke só encara as costas do amigo.

- Certo, eu vou indo também – comentou Kakashi – Espero que você não se ferre tanto.

O sensei sorriu e então se virou entrando no local.

Sasuke respirou fundo fechando os olhos. Tendo todas as melhores lembranças de usa vida naquele momento. Tentando ao menos ter um pingo de paz, ou paciência, ou qualquer coisa que fosse para ajudá-lo.

- Ah! Eu não vou! – resmungou para o nada.

- Sr. Uchiha? – chamou uma voz feminina com uma prancheta em mãos – É a sua vez – ela sorriu.

O moreno ficou branco, roxo, amarelo, vermelho, todas as cores possíveis. Tamanho foi o nervosismo de Sasuke, que ele tinha certeza que suas pernas estavam tremendo muito e se desse um passo cairia.

- Sr. Uchiha? – a jovem apressou-o.

Sasuke começou a andar lentamente, não sabendo como estava fazendo. Todos o encaravam como se soubessem o que ele escondia. Ele fixou seus olhar na parede a metros de distancia. Tentando não fazer nada de errado, posicionando-se em seu devido lugar. E então todos viraram suas cabeças para a porta.

_Ei! Mas eu estou aqui! _Gritou a mente de Sasuke, estava tão irracional no momento, que nem sabia mais o que pensava.

Mas então tudo se normalizou quando sua amada entrou no local.

Vestindo um longo e delicado vestido branco. Com um arranjo de cerejeiras em mãos. Com seu cabelo preso e algumas mexas caindo sobre si. E um sorriso envergonhado em sua face.

Ela sabia como deixá-lo sem ar.

E ele sabia como encantá-la.

Sakura se sentia como se fosse cair a qualquer momento e todos estivessem ali apenas para rir dela. Suas mãos suavam, e ela sabia que estava corando muito. Mas não tinha como não ficar, sabendo que há mais de trezentas pessoas lhe encarando. Suspirou, era melhor achar algo para se distrair.

E foi aí que encontrou Sasuke.

Com o cabelo desgrenhado. Rosto pálido, olhar penetrante, e mordendo os lábios. Ela quis rir nessa parte.

Suas vestes estavam... Diferentes. Um tanto desproporcional para seu corpo. Da cintura para cima, tudo estava um número acima do seu. Já da cintura para baixo, tudo estava um número a menos do seu manequim. O que aconteceu com as roupas de Sasuke?

Deixou para depois, o que lhe importava no momento era, seu noivo. Com um sorriso tímido nos lábios ele a pegou pela mão, guiando-a até o altar.

Ele sabia como deixá-la sem jeito.

E ela sabia como fazê-lo se sentir o melhor do mundo.

A cerimônia decorreu bem, sem desastres para Sakura, e sem problemas para Sasuke. Ou quase isso. A julgar de que as alianças estavam em seu palitó, mas que agora estava sendo usado por Kakashi, nada pior aconteceu.

- Sim, aceito – respondeu Sakura com um toque doce em sua voz.

- Aceito – respondeu Sasuke corando.

Agora eram marido e mulher.

Com um beijo apaixonado selaram a união, fazendo Sakura interromper o beijo e deixando um Sasuke muito envergonhado, que quase saiu correndo pelo tapete vermelho. Mas mesmo em tamanha timidez, ele se sentia realizado, assim como ela. Parecia que um de seus muitos sonhos tinha-se realizado. Estar ao lado de quem ama, o fez se sentir o único que tocou seu coração.

Ele sabia como amá-la.

E ela... Sabia como amá-lo.

* * *

><p><em>Entãooo acabou.<em>

_Primeiro, gomenasai Ikaira-senpai! Eu sei que demorei muito para escrever pouco, mas eu tenho uma boa explicação._

_Do fundinho do coração, espero que você tenha gostado - não sou boa com presentes de aniversários._

_Segundo, andei sumida, mas não abandonei o FFN, ok?_

_Falta-me coragem e inspiração para postar aqui minhas novas fics._

_Obrigada por terem lido ^^ Beijos!_


End file.
